Remendar
} | info = *Equinox calls forth the serenity of night or calamity of day, surrounding herself in an aura of moonlight's gleam or sunlight's glare with a radius of 10 / 12 / 15 / 18 meters. **Aura radius is affected by rango de habilidades. *Remendar & Mutilzar 3.5 energy per second while active. Mend & Maim will end when Equinox's energy is depleted, Equinox is incapacitated, Mend & Maim is deactivated by casting Metamorfosis, or by pressing the ability key again (default ). **Activation energy cost is affected by Eficiencia de habilidades, and the channeling energy cost is affected by eficiencia de habilidades y duración de habilidades. **Sifón de energía is deactivated while Mend & Maim is channeled. **While channeling, energy can still be gained from Energy Orbs, Grieta de Limbo, Trinity's Vampiro de energía, but not from Restauradores de energía. *Equinox utilizes different versions of the ability depending on her current form: |-|Night Form= *Night Equinox emits a medicating aura that accumulates 50% / 55% / 60% / 75% of the maximum shields and health of each enemy killed within the aura. Upon deactivating Mend, all stored hitpoints are evenly distributed to the shields and health of Equinox and her allies within range. **Hitpoint conversion percentage is not affected by Fuerza de habilidades. **The total amount of accumulated hitpoints is visible under Mend's icon beside Equinox's shield and health indicators. **Hitpoints restored per ally is calculated with the following expression: Total Accumulated HP (Equinox + Number of Allies)}}. **When Equinox and her allies are healed, health restoration is prioritized over shield restoration (i.e., Mend will fully restore health before it can fully restore shields). This becomes apparent should there be an insufficient amount of stored hitpoints to completely heal Equinox and her allies within range when Mend is deactivated. **Allies are only healed up to their maximum shields and health; therefore, any excess accumulated hitpoints are effectively lost. **Mend heals Equinox, all Warframes, Compañeros, Rehenes, and Espectros within range. |-|Day Form= *Day Equinox emits a lacerating aura that deals 75 / 100 / 125 / 150 damage with a 100% status chance to all enemies within range. Maim accumulates 50% / 55% / 60% / 75% of the maximum shields and health of each enemy killed within the aura as damage. Upon deactivating Maim, all stored damage is released in a violent burst that affects all enemies within range. **Aura damage is affected by Fuerza de habilidades, while the damage conversion percentage is not. ** status effect causes a sangrado DoT on the target that inflicts 35% of Maim's base damage per tick for a total of 7 ticks over 6''' seconds. El daño de sangrado bypasses armor and shields. **Enemies damaged by the aura are temporarily stunned. **The aura damage, proc, and stun will only apply once to each individual enemy. **Aura damage does '''not affect inert objects with health pool, such as Contenedores de Almacenamiento o Madriguera Kubrows, while releasing stored damage does. **The total amount of accumulated damage is visible under Maim's icon beside Equinox's shield and health indicators. **On deactivation, the total accumulated damage bypasses obstacles in the environment, diminishes with distance, and is not evenly distributed among enemies. *Casting Maim while Provocar is active will increase the aura damage. *Affected enemies are visually lashed by energy whips as they receive damage. *Maim can be recast to apply the aura damage, proc, and stun on previously affected enemies; however, recasting requires deactivation which will discharge all stored damage. *Aura range is visibly determined by the glistening wave-like energy on all surfaces around Equinox. *Enemies in range are highlighted in Equinox's energy color at its highest color intensity. *Cast delay of 2''' seconds and deactivation delay of '''1 second are affected by Talento natural. | augment = | tips = | max = Maximización es una forma de especialización: los mods pueden ser mezclados para dar lugar a valores que varían entre los límites de gama alta listados aquí. Haga clic en cualquier enlace de maximización para aprender cómo construirla. |-|Night Form= *Maximizar la duración de habilidades reduces channeling cost to ~'1.241' energy per second. **Reduces aura radius to 6.12 meters. *Maximizar la eficiencia de habilidades reduces activation cost to 12.5 energy and channeling cost to 0.875 energy per second. *Maximizar el rango de habilidades increases aura radius to 45 meters. **Has no negative effect on this ability. *Maximizar la fuerza de habilidades has no positive effect on this ability. **Increases activation cost to 77.5 energy and channeling cost to 6.125 energy per second. |-|Day Form= *Maximizar la duración de habilidades reduces channeling cost to ~'1.241' energy per second. **Reduces aura radius to 6.12 meters. *Maximizar la eficiencia de habilidades reduces activation cost to 12.5 energy and channeling cost to 0.875 energy per second. *Maximizar el rango de habilidades increases aura radius to 45 meters. **Reduces aura damage to 60. *Maximizar la fuerza de habilidades increases aura damage to 448.5. **Increases activation cost to 77.5 energy and channeling cost to 6.125 energy per second. **Note that due to how Provoke operates, if Day-Equinox casts Provoke and then subsequently casts Maim, the bonus 50% Strength from a maximized Provoke will be applied. ***This results in an aura-damage of 523.5, and a sangrado DoT of 1282.575 damage (7 ticks times 183.225 damage/tick). The total damage from both the aura and the sangrado combined is 1806.075. **If the Provocación pacífica augment is equipped, and has reached its boosted cap, then the bonus from Provoke will be higher-still, at 80%. ***This results in an aura-damage of 568.5 and a sangrado DoT of 1392.825 damage (7 ticks times 198.975 damage/tick). The total damage from both the aura and the sangrado combined is 1961.325. | bugs = }} Véase también * Equinox en:Mend & Maim Categoría:Equinox